Just Another Night
by Jewelbaby
Summary: Drew and Rick just back from wedding run into some stuff while at their jobs


Dr Drew Allistair was starting his shift at the hospital. "Drew how was your days off?" Kenny asked.

"Great me and Rick went to Santa Fe for a few days." Drew said sipping his coffee.

TC came in bout that time. "Hey T how's Jordan?" Drew asked.

"Still weak. But wanting to come back to work." TC said.

Just then Topher came to get changed. "How was Lynn's recital?" Drew asked.

"Great. She truly is gifted. She told me to tell you congratulations by the way." Topher said looking at Drew.

"Why is she congratulating you?" TC asked.

"It might have something to do with this bling on his ring finger." Kenny said from Drew's left.

Drew blushed. "Ok you guys got me. Me and Rick went to Santa Fe and got hitched. Why I took the weekend off." Drew said.

They was a loud burst of cheers in the locker room. "That's great man. We so gotta go out and celebrate." Kenny said.

"Wait so are you leaving us?" Topher asked.

"No why?" Drew asked.

"Cause didn't you say Rick got a job offer in South Carolina. Since he was top in his training." Krista said from her locker.

"Oh he turned that down. He told me that he wasn't leaving me. And he wasn't gonna make me choose this over him. So he took a training job here in Texas . He trains Swat teams." Drew said proudly.

Krista hugged him. "That is awesome. I'm with Kenny we so have to celebrate." She said.

"Alright folks the sick won't cure themselves." Topher said just as Molly came in. "Got a MVA roll over coming in." She said

4 HOURS LATER 11PM

Topher was in with a patient in a curtained off area. "Hi Mr Mickelson what seems to be the trouble tonight?" Topher said looking at the chart.

When he looked up he was surprised to see Rick Lincoln sitting in the guest chair. "Rick what are you doing here?" Topher asked.

"Nick here is one of my students in SWAT school. As the instructor I have to accompany him in when he has something wrong with him." Rick said looking less than thrilled.

"What happened?" Topher asked Nick.

"I was running drills when I got real light headed and passed out." Nick said.

Topher went about checking him out. "Are you on anything." Topher asked.

"No. Just daily vitamins." Nick said.

After a few minutes Topher nodded. "Alright we'll run a panel on you and see what is going on. Just rest." Topher said nodding at Rick.

"How do you know Capt Lincoln?" Nick asked. Topher looked at Rick.

"My husband is a resident in this hospital on this shift." Rick said.

Just then Krista came in. "Topher ?" She said.

"Hey Krista." Rick said.

"Hey Rick. What are you doing here? Everything ok?" She asked looking at his leg.

"Everything is fine. Student passed out." Rick said nodding at Nick.

"Ok. Well sorry to tell ya Drew is out with TC on an MVA. Too many critical for the paramedics." Krista said.

"It's alright. I have a feeling we'll be here for a while." Rick said.

"Krista have TC and Drew checked in?" Topher asked.

"TC is on his way in with one. Drew is still treating at the site with the medics." Krista said.

"Ok. Go take this to the lab and run a full screen on it." Topher said handing Krista the blood samples. Once she was gone Nick spoke up. "She's cute." Nick said. Topher and rick both smirked.

1 HOUR LATER

Drew came in after helping at the accident site. "All clear?" TC asked.

"Yeah. Molly can you take Mr Nichols here into Triage?" Drew asked.

"Sure. Come this way sir." Molly said taking the man off.

Topher came up shaking his head. "I can't believe this." He said.

"What?" TC asked.

"Guy in curtain 2 his instructor brought him in he passed out. I did a full panel. He has a lot of narcotics in his system." Topher said.

Drew was looking at the chart and sighed. "Instructor in with him now?" Drew asked.

"Yeah. Drew his instructor is Rick." Topher said.

"Oh." TC said eyebrows raised.

"What. He has his job I have mine. Sometimes they will mix." Drew said smirking at his friends.

"Alright let's go see what the guy has to say himself." TC said.

Topher, TC and Drew walked into the curtained area. "Mr Mickleson I got your test results back." Topher said going to the other side of the bed.

"And. Wait why do you need 2 other doctors. I want the hot female doctor." Nick said.

Drew and TC looked to Topher. "Krista ran his panel for me." Topher said.

"So what did my test show?" Nick asked.

Just then Molly stepped in. "Sorry fellas Drew TC we have a MVA with serious injuries. They need doctors on the scene." She said.

"We'll go. Good luck Toph." TC said.

"Drew send Krista in please." Topher asked.

'Will do. See you at home Rick." Drew said touching Rick's shoulder. Nick looked to Rick. "That's your husband?" He asked.

"Yes it is." Rick said.

"He's cute." Nick said winking. Topher laughed.

2 HOURS LATER

TC and Drew came back with the critically wounded. One being Drew's friend Javi and His daughter. "Drew take Madi. I'll take Javi." TC said.

Topher came out of a curtain area with Rick. "Was that Drew's friend Javi?" Rick asked Krista.

"Yeah he and his daughter were in a roll over wreck. Javi is fine. Daughter is pretty banged up" Krista said.

"Krista go help TC with Javi." Topher said.

Kenny came up. "Drew asked me to ask you to stick around. If Javi's wife doesn't come he'd like you to keep Javi company while they work on his daughter." Kenny said to Rick.

Rick nodded. "Got it. Tell him I'll be in the waiting room." Rick said.

Meanwhile in trauma room 2 Drew was consoling a crying 9 year old. "Hey Madi. You're doing fine sweetie." Drew said.

"Where's Daddy?" Madi asked.

"I dunno sweetie." Drew said checking all her injuries.

Krista came from the side door. "Javi was moved to the curtain beside this room. Want me to open the door?" She asked.

"Sure. Madi your daddy is right next door. Dr Krista is gonna open the door and you can see him." Drew said.

Krista opened the swinging door to show Javi and Rick. "See there he is." Drew said stepping aside so she could see.

"Daddy!" Madi said.

"Hey sweetie. Let uncle Drew work on you." Javi said.

Krista who was running a doppler over Madi's stomach looked at Drew. "Drew?" She said indicating the screen.

"Damn" Drew swore quietly.

"Call Dr, Clemmens." Drew told a nurse.

"What's wrong with her Drew?" Javi asked.

Just then Kenny came in. "Gena is here." Kenny said.

"Bring her in." Drew said.

"Scott is on his way down." Krista said.

"Drew what happened?" Gena came running in.

Drew was taking his gloves off. "Gena come with me." Drew said.

Drew guided Gena into Javi's cubicle. "Javi what the hell happened?" Gena asked.

"It was a drunk driver Gena. Javi had no way to miss him." Drew said.

"What's wrong with Madi?" Javi asked.

Drew saw Scott in with Madi. "Hold on." He said going back into the room.

"I want Uncle Drew." Madi said.

"I am here. This is Dr, Scott he is gonna do a scan on your stomach ok?" Drew said going on the other side of her.

"Ok. You stay with me?" She asked.

"I wouldn't leave my best girl." Drew said grabbing her hand. Rick who was standing with Gena smiled at Drew's quiet tone with the little girl.

"OK We need to go to the OR." Scott said.

"Parents are next door." Drew said. Scott nodded and went next door to explain the situation.

Madi looked at Drew. "Uncle Drew am I gonna die?" She asked.

"No sweetie. Dr Scott needs to go in and repair a leak in your body. Then you'll be good as new." Drew said pushing some hair off her forehead.

"Good. But it'd be better if you did it." She said.

Drew smirked at her. "I'll be there when you wake up or close by." Drew said as the other 4 adults came in.

"Mommy!" Madi said seeing Gena.

"Hey my sweet girl." Gena said hugging her daughter to her.

Drew walked to where Rick and Scott were standing. "Get permission?" Drew asked.

"Yeah. Your friends ask that you go with her to OR." Scott said.

"Ok you guys it's time to take Ms Madi to the OR." Scott said.

"Uncle Drew is gonna be with you til you fall asleep Sweetie." Gena said.

"Yay." Madi said smiling.

Drew smirked at her. "Ready for your escort?" He asked getting at the head of the bed.

"Yes. You promise you'll be around when I wake up?" Madi asked.

"If I am not just have Mommy or Daddy have a nurse page me and I'll be there shortly." Drew said in the elevator.

7:AM

Drew was finishing his shift when Molly came into the locker room. "The little girl you were with earlier? She is out of surgery." She said.

"Thanks. See you guys later." Drew said to Krista Paul and TC. He made his way up to the OR waiting room. Gena and Javi along with Rick were sitting chuckling about something. Before he went in he spotted Scott coming down the hall.

"Hey Drew just getting off?" Scott asked.

"Yeah. How did it go?" Drew asked.

"She did great. I got the bleeder and saved her spleen. She'll be in here a few days. Have you seen her parents?" Scott asked.

"They're in the surgical waiting room. But I haven't been in yet." Drew said.

Scott and Drew walked into the surgical waiting room. Javi saw em coming in. "How is our girl Drew?" Javi asked.

Scott spoke. "She is doing fine,. We stopped the bleeder." Scott said.

Gena grabbed a hold of Javi. "When can we see her?" Gena asked.

"She is in recovery. But we'll be moving her to a room in a while." Scott said.

"Besides her prince charming has to wake her up." Javi said smirking at Drew.

"You're jealous cause I am way cuter than you." Drew said slapping Javi on the back.

"Thank you Dr Clemente." Gena said.

"No problem. I'll be around for a while. But I am sure Drew can answer any questions you have." Scott said.

Once Scott left Gena zeroed in on Drew. "Alright mister I didn't out you in front of the other doctor." Gena said.

"Uh Gena I outed myself when I kissed Rick in the hall before he went to surgery." Drew said.

"Not about that man. That bling on your left hand." Javi said.

"Yeah are you ashamed to be my husband?" Rick asked getting in on the teasing.

"No. Did my dear husband fail to mention we got hitched this past weekend." Drew asked.

"And you didn't invite us?" Gena asked.

"Well it was kind of spur of the moment. We both were inspired. And besides you're kind of still recuperating yourself." Drew said smirking at her.

"Well congratulations you deserve it. Don't worry I already gave him the he hurts you he has to deal with me speech." Javi said.

Just then a nurse came in. "Drew a certain princess is asking for you." She said smiling.

"Margie. Would you take her parents instead of me. I need to shower and they wanna see her. Just tell Scott I gave them my time." Drew said.

"Ok. Come on and see your girl." Margie said.

Once hugs had been exchanged Javi and Gena followed the nurse out. Drew walked over and sat down beside Rick and leaned his head back. "You look exhausted." Rick said lacing their fingers together.

"Long night. I hear yours wasn't much better. By the way thanks for sticking around." Drew said.

"Always. And no Nick was kicked out of the training cause of the blood test results." Rick said.

"Won't be any blow back for you will it?" Drew asked.

"No. Shouldn't." Rick said watching Drew rub his eyes. "Wanna head home. You've had a busy night so it seems." Rick said kissing his forehead.

Drew nodded. "Just part of the night shift." He said getting up..


End file.
